


On The Sofa

by Khylara



Series: The Rooms In Pete's House [15]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete and Patrick fool around in the living room. Prompt - living room
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: The Rooms In Pete's House [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601686
Kudos: 6





	On The Sofa

Patrick was lying on the couch dozing when Pete came in carrying two cups. He put them both on the coffee table before sitting down at the other end of the sofa. "Wake up, sleepy baby," he said, smiling at the sight of a drowsy Patrick. "I've got your tea."

"Mmm...thank you," he murmured, his eyes opening half way. "Comfortable."

"You look it." Picking up Patrick's bare feet, Pete put them into his lap and began to rub. "This okay?"

"Yeah. Feels nice, actually." He closed his eyes again. "Who was on the phone?"

"Your mom. She wants you to call her when you get a chance." He paused. "She didn't sound happy."

"I know why." Patrick sighed heavily. "She wants to talk to me about you."

"Kinda guessed that by how she was with me over the phone," Pete said. "Let me guess...she wants you to go back to Elisa."

"Yeah." A grimace crossed Patrick's face. "She always liked her and she can't see where it all went wrong." There was a pause. "Which I can't blame her for. Sometimes I can't either."

"Honey, you did everything you could," Pete said softly, squeezing his ankle. "Some things...you just can't save, no matter what you do no matter how hard you try."

"And mom would say that I didn't try hard enough," Patrick said softly. "That a marriage is a give and take between two people, that it's supposed to last forever." Silence. "I just..I wish she understtod. You know?" Opening his eyes, he looked at Pete. "Like your mom."

"Mom has her moments," Pete said as he moved up Patrick's leg to massage his calf. "You should have seen her face when I told her I was quitting school to become a punk rock star."

"I can imagine. I still can't believe you quit school to bcome a punk rock star," Patrick commented as he closed his eyes again. "I love you. Why can't she understand that?"

"I don't know, baby," Pete said. "I wish I knew, too. My track record maybe? I know she's afraid I'll hurt you again." He sighed. "When you figure it out, can you let me know?"

"I will. Promise." There was a pause. "That feels nice."

"You're changing the subject," Pete remarked as he continued to rub.

"Trying to," Patrick admitted. "I really don't want to deal with until I have to. Okay?"

"Of course it's okay," pete said. "When you're ready, I'll be here. Until then? Try not to worry about it so much."

"I'll try. That being the operative word," Patrick said quietly. Reaching out, he took Pete's hand in his and squeezed it. "Love you."

"Love you." Pete kissed his fingers. "Still sleepy? Or are you awake now?"

"More or less." Curious, Patrick opened his eyes and saw the smile on his lover's face. "Why? What did you have in mind?"

"Something you'll like," Patrick promised. "Can I?"

Patrick nodded. "You can do just about anything and I'd be okay with it. You know that."

"I know. Just checking." he slid his hand further up Patrick's leg. "Just...if you want me to stop, you tell me. Okay?"

"Okay. Sure." A suspicious look crossed his face. "Why? What are you planning to do?"

Pete slid his hand even further up, palming the singer's crotch. "Something like this?"

Patrick closed his eyes. "Love your hands," he murmured. "Love anything you do."

"Love you," Pete said softly. "So much, my baby." Undoing his jeans, he pulled them down enough to draw out his erection. "And you look so fucking good like this."

Patrick bit his lip, watching as Pete wrapped his hand around his hardness. "Pete...please," he begged, his eyes wide. "Please, love..."

"So beautiful," Pete whispered as he caressed his lover's hard cock, watching as it grew still harder in his grasp. "You're perfect like this. All laid out for me...a feast for my eyes." He leaned down enough to give Patrick a kiss. "Tell me when you're gonna come. Tell me, and I'll blow your mind."

"Pete," Patrick gasped, clutching at the bassist's arms. "Please...now..."

"Now?' At Patrick's frantic nod Pete ducked his head down and slid his mouth over his erect cock.

Patrick cried out, his orgasm overwhelming him as he arched up off the couch. Groaning, Pete swallowed down everything he had to give, delighting in the taste.

He drew away a moment later, giving the head a brief kiss before tucking it back into Patrick's pants. He kissed his lover's parted lips next. "You okay in there?" he asked, brushing a lock of red hair out of his dazed eyes.

"Fuck," Patrick said, blinking as he stared up at the ceiling. "Jesus."

"I love it when you go inarticulate on me," Pete said, grinning. He gave Patrick another kiss. "You know...there's more where that came from."

"More?" Patrick asked, a note of surprise in his voice. "I don't think I'll be able to survive more." There was a pause as he pulled Pete on top of him. "Show me anyway."


End file.
